memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Segall
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |roles = Guest star |characters = Oji }} Pamela Segall is an American actress and Emmy Award-winning voice actress who played Oji in the third season episode . Born in Albany, Segall married Felix Adlon in 1996 (divorced in 2010). She took on her ex-husband's last name and has since been known as Pamela Adlon, Pamela Segall Adlon, or Pamela S. Adlon. As a voice actress, she is perhaps best known for voicing Bobby Hill on the FOX animated series King of the Hill. She is also known for her supporting roles in such films as Say Anything... (1989) and Sgt. Bilko (1996) and for her roles on such television shows as The Facts of Life and Californication. She is currently a main cast member and executive producer on the FX series Better Things. Acting career Segall's first acting role was in the 1982 musical Grease 2, in which she played Dolores Rebchuck, a little sister of one of The Pink Ladies, (Paulette). Her fellow TNG guest star, Christopher McDonald, also played a supporting role in this film. The following year, Segall and another TNG guest star, Stefan Gierasch, were standbys on the original Broadway production of Brighton Beach Memoirs. During the 1983-1984 television season, Segall played the recurring role of Kelly Afinado on the NBC comedy series, The Facts of Life. During her time on this show, she worked with fellow Star Trek alumni Loren Lester, William Windom, and Ian Wolfe. Segall then became a regular on the short-lived CBS comedy E/R, which also starred Jason Alexander. In 1986, Segall and 's Rosana DeSoto were regulars on The Redd Fox Show, which aired for one season on ABC. Both Segall and DeSoto were dropped from the show within the first eight episodes, but the show was canceled after just five more episodes. Segall starred in the 1986 fantasy comedy film Willy/Milly, playing a girl whose wish to become a boy comes true. John Glover and JD Cullum co-starred in this movie. Segall later co-starred in the popular 1989 comedy film Say Anything..., which also featured Bebe Neuwirth. That same year, Segall made several appearances on the crime drama series Wiseguy, working with Jonathan Banks, Ken Jenkins, Ron Taylor, and Paul Winfield. In 1992, Segall was a regular on the FOX television series Down the Shore. She later starred with Christian Slater in the 1996 film Bed of Roses, which also featured Nick Tate. That same year, Segall was seen in the comedy film Sgt. Bilko as Sgt. Raquel Barbella. Clifton Collins, Jr. and Richard Herd appeared in this film, as well. Segall's subsequent film credits include Breast Men (with Louise Fletcher, Terry O'Quinn, and Heidi Swedberg), Eat Your Heart Out (with John Billingsley, Richard Fancy, and Stanley Kamel), and Lucky 13. Although Segall had been primarily doing voice-overs since the 1990s, she started to again appear on live-action television shows in 2006. She starred with comedian Louis C.K. on the HBO series Lucky Louie and ''later had a recurring role as an attorney on the ABC drama series ''Boston Legal, which starred William Shatner and, at the time, John Larroquette. She went on to star as Marcie Runkle in the successful Showtime series Californication from 2004 to 2006, which also featured James Frain. Since 2016 she has starred in and executive produced the HBO series Better Things. Voice-over work Segall's first voice-over role was a fairy in the 1992 film FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Her Bed of Roses co-star (and fellow Star Trek performer) Christian Slater also voiced a character in this film, as did Geoffrey Blake and actor and comedian Robin Williams. Segall's first regular TV voice-over work was on the animated series Phantom 2040, in which she played Daniel "Sparks" Aguilar. Many other Trek alumni provided voices on this series, including Paddi Edwards, Alan Oppenheimer, Ron Perlman, and Paul Williams. Segall was the voice of Baloo the Bear on the Disney animated series Jungle Cubs, while Jason Marsden voiced Prince Louie the Ape and Shere Khan and David L. Lander and Michael McKean voiced Arthur and Cecil, a pair of vultures. Segall also voiced Dewey (of Huey, Dewey, and Louie) on Disney's Quack Pack and Lucky on Disney's 101 Dalmatians: The Series. David Lander and Michael McKean voiced characters on the latter series, as well. In 1997, Segall began voicing the role of Bobby Hill, the son of Hank and Peggy Hill, on the FOX primetime animated series King of the Hill. She continued voicing the role until the series ended in 2009 after thirteen seasons. Segall also voiced several other characters on the show, including Clark Peters, Bobby's high school bully. In 2002, Segall won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance for her portrayal of Bobby, Clark, and Chane Wasonasong in the King of the Hill episode "Bobby Goes Nuts". Segall's fellow TNG guest star, Stephen Root, also provided voice-overs for the show, primarily as neighbor Bill Dauterive. Segall's collaboration with Disney has continued over the years. For four years (1997-2001), she played Ashley Spinelli on Disney's TV series Recess. She even voiced the role in the 2001 film Recess: School's Out, which also featured the voices of Diedrich Bader, Clancy Brown, Ron Glass, Tony Jay, Clyde Kusatsu, Andrea Martin, and Paul Willson. Segall then voiced the characters of Tyler, Taylor, and Trevor on Disney's 2000-2002 Teacher's Pet and in the 2004 film of the same name. Both the series and the movie featured the voices of Wallace Shawn and David Ogden Stiers, while Kelsey Grammer had a role in the film. From 2001 through 2002, Segall was the voice of Milo Oblong on the adult-oriented animated series The Oblongs. Other characters Segall voiced on this show include Jared Kliner, a bully who likes to taunt Milo, and The Debbies, a popular clique of identical-looking teenage girls. Segall also voiced Hector MacBadger on the PBS series Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Andy Johnson on Cartoon Network's short-lived Squirrel Boy (with Kurtwood Smith), and various characters in Adult Swim's The Drinky Crow Show. She can also be heard as Vidia in the recent Tinker Bell movies, further expanding her work with Disney. External links * * * de:Pamela Segall es:Pamela Segall Category:Performers Category:TNG performers